Go Pink
by luvscharlie
Summary: Ron takes Hugo to his first Chudley Cannons' game. Ron, Hugo, Harry, Lily Luna Gen!Fic


_Go Pink!_ by Luvscharlie

It was hard to say who had been more excited over today—Ron or Hugo. Hermione couldn't help but smile in anticipation of her evening with Rosie, as well-- a girls' night they'd decided to call it. It was Hugo's first Cannons game, and Ron had been anxiously anticipating taking him since… well, since the day he was born if she were being honest, but more recently, he'd bought tickets for Hugo's third birthday, pronouncing with rather dad-like pride, that his boy was finally old enough.

But it's Ron's story and really, it's only right that he should get to tell it.

Ron:

Yes, well there are those occasions when my wife lets me speak. They're few and far between, happening oh, about once every blue moon, but I don't look a gift hippogriff in the mouth—grab it and run with it, that's what I say.

It is my story, and I've waited three years to tell it. So, here goes:

~0-0~

"Come on, Hugo. We're going to be late," Ron shouted. He was bedecked in orange from head to toe. A Cannons man was Ron Weasley!

"Sowwy, Daddy. I had to pee."

"Again?" Ron sighed with exasperation and bent down to help his son adjust his clothes which were now twisted and turned in a discombobulated fashion. "I mean you just went like ten minutes ago."

"Uncle Chawlie says pee when you can," Hugo replied.

"Yes, well he would. What does mummy tell you?"

Hugo recited dutifully from memory. "'Cover your ears when Uncle Chawlie starts talking."

"Good lad. Now, let's go meet Uncle Harry and then we're off to the game for a boys' day out."

~0-0~

They found Harry at the place in front of the stadium where he and Ron customarily met before Cannons games… with a surprise.

"What'd you bring her for?" Ron said, his tone all accusation riddled.

"Ginny says I don't spend enough time with our daughter."

Ron stomped his foot in frustration at his sister's antics. "Harry, she is a G-I-R-L!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry set his daughter down on her feet. "Yes, Ron, I realise that she is a girl, but your sister can be quite insistent when she wants to be… and I have no desire to sleep on the sofa for the next month." Lily tackled Hugo, excited to see her cousin, and covering him in slobbery four-year-old kisses.

"Ooooh, Daddy!" Hugo shrieked. "I gots girl cooties!"

Ron took his son's hand and started toward their seats. "Sorry about that, little mate. It's all Aunt Ginny's fault."

"Aunt Ginny gived me girl cooties?" Hugo asked puzzled.

The game was already in progress when they finally found their way to their seats. A new all girls team was playing, the Paris Powderpuffs.

"Dear Godric," Ron said. "Those are the ugliest uniforms I've ever seen. They're pink!"

"I like 'em," Lily stated matter-of-factly as she perched on Harry's lap, taking in her surroundings. "Go Pink!" she cheered and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Hugo caught his cousin's enthusiasm and joined in. "Go pink!" he chanted. "Go pink!"

Ron gasped in horror. This could not be happening. "No!" he stated emphatically. "See Daddy's Cannons wear orange. We say Go Cannons!"

Hugo tilted his head to the side as though he were pondering this in deep thought. "Nope. I like pink." He and Lily once more started up chanting as they clapped their chubby hands together. "Go Pink! Go Pink! Go Pink!"

Turning his darkest scowl on Harry, Ron spat out the words. "Look what you did!"

"Don't blame me that your boy likes pink! There is no way this is my fault."

"Yours likes pink too," Ron retorted.

"Yes, but if you'll remember, mine's a G-I-R-L." Harry sniggered.

"Shut up, Harry."

~0-0~

When the game ended there were potty breaks, only the sixteenth of the game—at least-- and refreshments and a trip to the souvenir stand. After all, one could not go to their first Cannons' game and not bring home something.

~0-0~

Hermione grinned when she opened the door, to find Hugo passed out in exhaustion on Ron's shoulder. "Did you boys have fun?"

"No, we did not. Ginny and Harry ruined everything!" His voice rose in anger and Hermione shushed him, taking her sleeping son from Ron's arms to deposit him in his bed. She disappeared down the hall with him, and came back holding a plush pink powderpuff in her hand.

"What in the world is this?"

"We went pink," Ron said with a grumble. "I don't know where I went wrong with that one."

Fin.

_Author's Note: This was originally written for the 2009 Grab-a-Prompt fest at the Livejournal Community hugo_love. My prompt was Ron takes Hugo to his first Cannons game._


End file.
